(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle post mounting device for a tractor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A handle post for journaling a steering wheel or handle shaft as heretofore known, for example, was located on a body frame at the rear of a bonnet for surrounding an engine. In this conventional structure, hot air heated through the periphery of an engine and a radiator is flowed between the rear of the bonnet and the handle post and from the right and left sides of the bonnet backwardly to feasibly deteriorate the residential environment in the vicinity of a driver's seat. For this remedy, there is a conventional structure to close the interval between the rear of the bonnet and the handle post by a blocking plate. However, in this conventional structure, the shape of the blocking plate is complicated, and the mounting of the blocking plate is troublesome, and the hot air from the outside of the bonnet cannot be blocked in this structure. Further, the lower portion of the handle post might inconveniently contact with the rear top of a clutch housing.